mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
MUGEN Database:Chat/Logs/17 June 2013
02:44 Nice P-Bot sprites! 02:44 thanks 02:45 she's a robot much similar the original 02:45 Ok 02:45 the moves will based on Cyber Akuma, Megaman and Iron Man 02:46 Ok 02:46 http://www.instantdanceparty.com 02:47 Best site ever 02:47 Lol 02:47 :) 02:48 irk 02:48 Ikr 02:47 Best site ever 02:47 Lol 02:47 :) 02:48 irk 02:48 Ikr 02:49 ok gtg dane noaw 02:49 sse ya grandmaz 02:50 that's Ok. 02:53 ... 03:07 I'm back 03:09 Ok. 03:14 03:21 I'm back 03:26 Ok- 03:26 . 03:28 I gotta go. I'm going to bed. 03:28 Bye 03:36 Hey guys 03:37 Chat bug 03:37 Hi. 03:37 I got Megaman for MUGEN 03:37 along with a Wily's Castle stage, 03:38 Cool. 03:38 Just to celebrate the confirmation of a Third-Party character in SSB4. 03:38 Gotta make a Cereal Meme image version. 03:38 The Blue Bomber's awesome! 03:39 Wii Fit Trainer: 03:39 They said I can't be in the game. 03:39 *Puts on glasses* 03:39 I just fit in. 03:39 YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! 03:43 anyone there? 03:43 I'm here 03:48 :/ 03:38 Gotta make a Cereal Meme image version. 03:38 The Blue Bomber's awesome! 03:39 Wii Fit Trainer: 03:39 They said I can't be in the game. 03:39 *Puts on glasses* 03:39 I just fit in. 03:39 YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! 03:43 anyone there? 03:43 I'm here 03:48 :/ 03:56 .... 03:56 .... 03:58 :/ 04:01 Hi Rap 04:01 Yo 04:01 What's up? 04:01 Not much 04:02 You? 04:02 I made a Cartoon Mugen 1.0 04:02 Ok 04:04 I made a Wii Fit Trainer sprite but its bad 04:04 :/ 04:04 "Kano it's not nice to throw knives" 04:05 XD 04:05 Well it is true XD 04:07 I have a request 04:07 You already made one 04:07 Oops forgot 04:07 sorry 04:08 It's ok 04:11 Guess why Reptile in Mugen is cheap 04:11 Why 04:11 Yo 04:12 Because Reptile is cheap in the real MK games 04:12 no he is awesome...what do u mean cheap? 04:12 Hard to beat 04:13 Like Robo Smoke in MK3 04:13 yea hard to beat but cheap usually means bad graphics, moves are off, colors bad 04:14 i love his character....did u edit him? 04:15 No Reptile is cheap because in MK1 he moves twice as fast as the normal characters and has both Scorpion and Sub-Zero's powers 04:15 he was not in mk1 04:15 it was scorpion and subzero 04:16 no reptile in mk1 04:16 Yes he was 04:16 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wj2orsoYDv8 04:16 Cyper Scorpion is cheap 04:16 He's a MKP character that's why 04:17 I bet he teabags 04:17 One uppercut. Dead 04:17 MK1 Ermac takes 3 uppercuts to kill you 04:20 oh ok he was a hidden guy like jade was in mk2 but u can not play them though........ 04:21 Smoke and Noob were there too 04:21 ermac was not in the very 1st mortal kombat i kow that for sure 04:21 smoke yeah in mk2 04:22 i love kitana and sindel 04:22 jade and mileena 04:22 scorpion 04:23 how was ermac in mk1? 04:24 As a glitch 04:24 glitch? does that mean appearance 04:24 Yes 04:24 cool :) 04:25 mk trilogy for ps1 is my fave 04:26 Hello 04:26 i love how you can do the secret code to get instant aggressor and the one button finishers =) 04:29 does anyone need that code? 04:29 or need prizm star character? 04:37 I have 2 weeks of school left 04:42 Ok 04:29 or need prizm star character? 04:37 I have 2 weeks of school left 04:42 Ok 04:48 Yo 04:48 Hi MetalKong 04:48 Hello folks. 04:48 What's up? 04:50 Nothing much. 04:50 Anything new? 04:51 Not really 04:51 Check Recent Activity? 04:52 Not interesting 04:52 *nothing 04:54 Playing a MK Mugen game i found 04:54 Meh. 04:54 It has Rain and Ermac 04:55 Nice. 04:55 And Hornbuckle 04:57 The Ai plays Cheap though 04:58 Wow... 04:59 The Secret characters from MK2 are playable 05:01 Sweet. 05:01 Smoke is still cheap though :3 05:02 Yeah 05:02 Was reading Macbeth. 05:03 Is it Kazmer's? 05:03 Nope MKP 05:03 Shao Kahn is insanely cheap 05:04 I'm fighting the douche now 05:04 Ah. 05:04 He's spamming taunts and teleporting 05:06 WTF He can run too 05:06 2000000. 05:06 It'll smoke him. 05:07 And MKP teabag alot 05:07 *characters 05:07 XD 05:07 This is Mugen not Halo XD 05:08 Haha! 05:09 Goro and Kintaro like to stomp alot 05:09 Yeah 05:09 Motaro is very strong 05:09 Stomp em in the nuts. 05:10 Playing as Noob Saibot. 05:10 "You will die mortal Toasty!" 05:10 I tried to face Motaro on UMK3 on the DS but it was too hard 05:10 I beated him once 05:10 Use Human Smoke 05:10 Ok 05:10 Got to go now. 05:11 Bye 05:11 Bye. 05:12 Bye 05:14 The MK Mugen game i'm playing is Mortal Kombat 2 the lost secrets 05:21 Stupid cheap AI (angry) 05:21 05:24 >:/:/" height="19" width="19"> 05:27 There's no Team mode either 05:29 :/ 05:29 I'm making a drawing. 05:30 and training or watch mode 05:30 Ok 05:33 Kk 05:39 Hey Rap Where that Cyber Sub-Zero is there is kabal too 05:39 If he needs to be fixed just use the dos2win program 05:43 Idk 05:44 I fixed Kazmer13's stuff with dos2win 05:45 Ok 05:49 (hmm) 05:55 Coldest winter ever 06:01 Redesigning my OC 06:02 Ok 06:03 I removed my hat and edited my eyes 06:03 My drawing is almost done. 06:05 Ok 06:07 Hi 06:07 Hi 06:08 Yo 06:10 ? 06:11 Watching one of your videos Rap 06:14 LOL Cyber Subby said the Chum bucket is fuzzy 06:14 Lol 06:14 Cyber Subby-Zero 06:15 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0MJFGTn54DE 06:15 Sub-Zero: No body calls me Subby! 06:16 Scorpion and Reptile: Subby! Subby! 06:17 Smoke's real name is Thomas XD 06:17 Tomas Vrbada 06:18 Lol 06:18 Smoke the Tank Engine 06:22 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qYHvMpEcdak 06:22 Should MK1 Smoke do this? :3 06:23 Yeah 06:23 If it's possible he will 06:25 hi guys 06:25 Hi 06:26 can u please tell me king how to get rid of a pallete so i can make my player look like the original colors? 06:26 i hate how i seem to get the weird versions for colors... 06:27 Characters are supposed have more than one palette 06:27 i tried erasing some but if its set to be that color it wont open the player it says can't load cause of the missing color 06:28 ok how do i choose the one that gets to be the main color for player 1 06:29 my players suposed to be pink but i get the white haired one with white face and blackoutlines its ugh lol 06:29 Just press any key when you are choosing your fighter 06:29 what do u mean? 06:29 i use a controller.... 06:29 I use a keyboard for Mugen :/ 06:31 i'm saying that i like the color of the characters that i download but sometimes get a dumb palette....they come with alot but i want to be the main one please how can i set it to the certain color that i want it to choose when i play as the character...this char is set on white....not pink 06:32 the controls donot matter i mean for setting up the character king..... 06:33 king is you i'm talking to lol not my character... 06:36 Hi 06:36 hi toupou 06:36 Hello 06:37 can you please tell me how i can set the palette color on the main one i want it to be? 06:37 @Jasmine: Try to press a other button 06:37 h 06:37 i 06:37 what do you mean? 06:37 For example me in the beginning, I wanted a Homer with blue pants, but I have always a Homer with turquoise pants 06:38 Because I click always on "z" for choose my character 06:38 but I understand that it's depending on what button press for get a palette 06:38 i have a controller i use its great i hate keyboards 06:38 will that help 06:38 and I find that for the normal palette of Homer, it's "a" 06:39 I use a keyboard also, I can not help 06:39 but i can hit the key maybe still just to choose... 06:39 il see 06:39 what buttons are the choices? 06:39 Yes, if it's not the good color that you want, press a other key 06:39 Depending 06:39 to choose a character 06:40 Some characters has "x" or "a" for their normal palettes 06:40 xcasdv? 06:40 ok 06:40 x y z a b c 06:40 The punch and the Kick what 06:40 ok il try 06:40 (but for Peter Griffin, it's "a+s") 06:41 Some characters has 12 palettes also, you can press the key "s" + Punch or Kick 06:42 can't open white.act 06:42 i erased white for princess bubblegum 06:42 i want her pink not red or all white 06:42 shes not my fave 06:43 Press a key that you have not try 06:43 but im starting on her as an example to figure this out 06:43 or press Start in same time that a other key 06:43 keyboard wont work it just scans through characters 06:44 my controllers great so easy to play these games 06:44 ... Okay 06:44 i got them off ebay 06:44 Ok 06:44 vinyson 06:45 they look like ps2 controllers 06:45 i love the ps2 controllers 06:45 Ok 06:45 hmmm i'll keep trying things 06:46 Soon, a Project Diva F (Hatsune Miku's game) will go in North America and in Europe on PS3 06:48 (and I have not ps3) 06:49 pal7=morrigan.act 06:49 pal8=mary.act 06:49 pal9=lilith.act 06:49 pal10=nina.act 06:49 pal11=space.act 06:49 pal12=ugly.act 06:49 But I have not controller for MUGEN, I can not help you 06:49 don't mind me im experimenting 06:50 For the palette 7-12, press "start" and "any key" for get it 06:50 pal13=toxic.act 06:50 pal1=norm.act 06:50 pal2=black.act 06:50 pal3=white.act 06:50 pal4=chunli.act 06:50 pal5=mai.act 06:50 MUGEN Database:Chat/Logs/17 June 2013 06:51 oh im erasing these i left just original on there il see if it works 06:51 Uh ok, I see that our talk is copy! 06:51 huh? 06:51 Somebodys watching us 06:52 oh yes i put the acts here to get them if i need them again 06:52 Yes, and copy us on a page 06:52 so i remember what they say lol 06:52 by Kakarot I think, I know now why it is on the chat, and that It dont speak 06:53 Guys great news 06:54 it worked =) 06:54 You see! :) 06:54 i now can be just the one that i want 06:54 now toupou i mean the way i figured it out on my own sweetie 06:54 Just takes time, as I do for something in MUGEN 06:55 see here how you do it...... 06:55 go in to the characters.def 06:56 go into notepad 06:56 go to where it says pal 06:56 and just erase everyone but the original or normal it may say too 06:57 save 06:57 and your cool 06:57 now i can be the pink girl yay 06:57 lmfao 06:58 ... Okay 06:58 this is fun....i got that done and now about to get more stages add original songs get more chars =) i got over 50 now good start huh? 06:59 It's well. 06:59 oh toupou... 06:59 ummm 06:59 i tried making a page for 06:59 my character 06:59 can u look 06:59 If you want good stages of quality, I can suggest you some 06:59 and tell me where it went wrong 07:00 cool high res? 07:00 Yes 07:00 thanks yes 07:00 and do u need prizm star? 07:00 i can help you get him 07:01 he is cool 07:01 Rave On 07:01 This is my favorite 07:01 ... Need what? ._. ? 07:01 cool i'll check it out 07:01 do u need prizm star character? 07:02 i got him he is a hard to find one 07:02 ... No it's good, I can choose my characters :) 07:02 ok well look him up on youtube ok 07:02 prizm star...or prism star 07:02 if you need him il send you his link 07:03 to help you too 07:03 but you can create his/her page with his/her download link 07:03 MUGEN Database:Character Articles 07:03 But go here before to create a page ;) 07:03 The drawing is done: http://toonalexsora007.deviantart.com/art/Cereal-Helga-378565379?ga_submit_new=10%253A1371452587 07:04 can you please look at my wiki thing lol idk if its right? why doesn't it look like a character page on here? 07:04 Not bad TAS 07:05 @Jasmine: And what is your wiki? 07:05 TAS cool :) 07:05 prizm star 07:05 :) 07:05 helga rocks 07:06 eugene be funny and febee and grandma and grandpa =) 07:06 @Jasmine: Give me a link on that, I dont find 07:07 Who want do breakfast? Today, it's Cereal. x) 07:07 http://prizm-star.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Jasminewoow35 07:08 ... Okay 07:08 but good, I dont know informations on the character 07:09 (but create a wiki just for "one" download link of a character...) 07:09 i don't see where my download link or paragraph i wrote is? 07:10 yea i'm saying idk what i am doing at all 07:10 http://prizm-star.wikia.com/wiki/Prizm_star_Wiki 07:10 how do i make one of these....wait i'll show you 07:10 Your download link is here 07:10 MUGEN Database:Character Articles 07:11 And go here for understand and thinking for your page ;) 07:12 sorry im confused idk how do i do this? Homer Simpson 07:13 this type of page with a pic of a character and dl link under the character i need easy 123 steps....easiest way to explain it..... 07:14 The best idea: Switch to Source mode, copy and paste, and remove the link on Homer. 07:15 i don't wanna get rid of homer 07:15 Or go "show other Template used" and find "Infobox character" 07:16 when you create a page 07:17 i don't know what or where or how to do any of this lol sorry...i just need step 1 step 2 step 3 and so on.... 07:18 im good at stuff but not this yet 07:18 i need easy help to get things going this sites hard toupou 07:18 When you create a page, look to the right and click "Add other templates" 07:19 then click on "Infobox character" 07:20 (if you're on MUGEN Database) 07:20 ok what after that 07:20 and is my wiki on mugen database? 07:21 After that you click on Infobox character, read the titles and add what is needed in respect the titles 07:22 You create a page on MUGEN Database or in your wiki? If it's in your wiki that you create a page, everything that I told you is useless. 07:23 And I must soon go. 07:27 wait 07:27 do u mean b4 i do this 07:27 i should erase the wiki 07:27 i made that you saw? 07:28 If you have planned just for save a download link, yes :/ 07:29 But before, create his page on MUGEN Database before to erase 07:29 for not that you lose the link 07:30 if i do what yor saying and erase my other wiki will i get the contribution credit if i add him on the database where u said too? 07:30 will it show my name as the helper 07:31 If it's you who create the page, your name will be in the history yes 07:31 wait il be making a page? 07:31 and then, you know maybe the informations on this character 07:32 In MUGEN Database yes, you can 07:32 i'll see if i can figure it out :/ 07:32 If you want added this character in MUGEN Database, it's not of problem. 07:32 But the page must be well made. 07:32 but what does add other templates mean 07:33 it can be descent 07:33 but i am no professional 07:33 plus i don't see a biography for him yet 07:34 people really just want a pic and a download link 07:34 It's for that you want "the type of page with pic of a character and download link under" 07:34 thats what i like fast and to the point lol 07:34 yes thats what i want 07:34 a pic with dl link 07:34 The pic, it's if you find one, and find, read and thinking the biography before to create his page 07:35 im doing this to give back to this site and help people :) 07:35 But if you dont add biography and that it's empty, your page can be deleted 07:35 there is no biography 07:35 It's a original character? 07:35 not sure 07:36 ... Then search on Wikipédia or Google 07:36 but dont copy all from Wikipédia, it's not good 07:37 ok... 07:37 thanks for rave i love it 07:37 Hi 6tails 07:37 rave on 07:37 You're welcome 07:37 I love the music included x) 07:37 please send more when u can i like horror ones and disco types 07:38 http://cerealhelgaplz.deviantart.com/ 07:38 Rainbow Road (Original) 07:38 have it 07:38 its cool 07:38 do u have the ghost one 07:38 mario one 07:38 Sanctuary 07:38 My first plz icon! ) 07:38 :) 07:38 Cemetery (Original) 07:39 Miku Lounge 07:39 It has a Luigi's Mansion, but not high res and without ghost 07:39 I already added a horror and a disco :) 07:39 bay-night? 07:40 i saw it on google its fireworks.. 07:40 looks pretty i may get it soon 07:41 nano storm 07:41 looks cool 04:22 Good result? 04:23 Yea, its pretty hectic, I'm adding the finishing touches. 04:27 Ok 05:13 Hola Toupou 05:14 Hi 05:14 Rafael 05:18 hello arquin im thetsarwolf123 of yotube 05:26 hello on all 05:26 Hello. 05:37 Hello 06:11 Ok. 06:11 Chat bug 06:11 sorry about that 06:11 Hello Jarquin 06:12 Need help? 06:12 For Spies ^w^ 06:12 brb 06:12 Because Toshio wants me to add sprites of Uran 06:12 Uran is Astro Boy's young sister 06:13 hey 06:14 hey' 06:14 Hello you two 06:15 brb 06:15 Ok. 06:23 ... 06:26 ... 06:27 I'm Back noaw 06:27 In case you didn't know 06:27 and thought I was WA-HA-HE 06:28 .... 06:28 Uh huh. 06:29 .... 06:29 http://toonalexsora007.deviantart.com/art/Cereal-Helga-378565379 06:30 OH YOU 06:30 ^w^ 06:30 Yep. 06:30 Also has a plz account! 06:30 @TAS: You have planned others meme in Helga's version? 06:30 as Challenge Accepted? 06:31 Yep :3 06:31 ^w^ 06:31 I made another account for no reason... 06:31 http://reeseyammoto.deviantart.com/ 06:31 (hmm) 06:32 *looks at comments* 06:32 *rage quit* 06:33 For no reason, i put El Chacho on her plate O_o 06:33 ... 06:34 29maxx is fucking nuts over my OC 06:34 Its just annoying 06:34 :/ 06:34 Hi. 06:34 @TAS: x) 06:34 Hey sniper 06:34 I JUST finished White Kyurem's updates. 06:35 The updates adds special modes for palettes 7-12 06:36 Ok 06:36 My favorite palette is 8p, its an insane ghost palette. 06:36 06:36 7th palette (Clone Palette): 06:36 Clones 06:36 Super Armor 06:36 Green PALFX 06:36 Cannot be F1ed 06:36 Insanity 06:36 Special Reversal 06:36 06:36 8th Palette (Ghost Palette): 06:36 Moves inconstently 06:36 Immune to grabs 06:36 Has regening health 06:36 Hard to control 06:36 06:36 9th Palette (Metal Palette): 06:36 Has ARMOR mode 06:36 Takes less damage when hit 06:36 Cannot jump as high 06:36 Creates small shockwave when landing 06:36 Immune to custom states 06:36 06:36 10th Palette (Overpowered Palette): 06:36 Unlimited Power 06:36 Cannot be F1ed 06:36 Takes reduced damage 06:36 Immune to custom states 06:36 06:36 11th Palette (Dark Palette): 06:36 Has auto strikers 06:36 ONI-MIKO REIMU?!?! 06:36 Can use OHKO attacks 06:36 Has insane regeneration 06:36 Cannot be F1ed 06:36 Can kill Omega Tom Hanks and A-bomb with special reversal 06:36 06:36 12th Palette (SECRET Palette): 06:36 Its a secret...so I cannot tell you! :3 06:40 Ok. 06:40 El Chacho is a word in spanish. 06:40 Hey 06:40 hi 06:40 Hello 06:41 Hi. 06:41 White Kyurem's 7p uses only a single lifeset which makes him F1 Proof. 06:41 you must like palettes... 06:41 No, HE needed special modes. 06:41 oh 06:42 I ran out of IDEAs, his 12p took the longest. 06:42 you must like special moves 06:42 Hay guys 06:42 12p is really a secret. 06:42 You were talking about Special palletes right 06:42 I am. 06:42 I made two on my character 06:42 I updated White Kyurem with new modes. 06:42 8p is my favorite so far. 06:43 how to modifier palette 06:43 the first one, pal9, is supposed to be the Joke Pallette 06:43 no specials, supers or strkkers 06:43 06:43 7th palette (Clone Palette): 06:43 Clones 06:43 Super Armor 06:43 Green PALFX 06:43 Cannot be F1ed 06:43 Insanity 06:43 Special Reversal 06:43 06:43 8th Palette (Ghost Palette): 06:43 Moves inconstently 06:43 Immune to grabs 06:43 Has regening health 06:43 Hard to control 06:43 06:43 9th Palette (Metal Palette): 06:43 Has ARMOR mode 06:43 Takes less damage when hit 06:43 Cannot jump as high 06:43 Creates small shockwave when landing 06:43 Immune to custom states 06:43 06:43 10th Palette (Overpowered Palette): 06:43 Unlimited Power 06:43 Cannot be F1ed 06:43 Takes reduced damage 06:43 Immune to custom states 06:43 06:43 11th Palette (Dark Palette): 06:43 Has auto strikers 06:43 ONI-MIKO REIMU?!?! 06:43 Can use OHKO attacks 06:43 Has insane regeneration 06:43 Cannot be F1ed 06:43 Can kill Omega Tom Hanks and A-bomb with special reversal 06:43 06:43 12th Palette (SECRET Palette): 06:43 Its a secret...so I cannot tell you! :3 06:43 and powerbar is disabled just to be sure 06:43 My whole list of palettes and modes. 06:44 wait 06:44 a metal palette? 06:44 keep in mind Pallette 9 is based around MOC's chars 06:45 isn't metal gray 06:45 as a take that to George 06:45 wat dafeck is a mugen 06:45 .O. 06:45 GET OUT 06:45 wottt 06:45 i goe lock it up 06:45 of you don't know about MUGEN, get off the database 06:45 ??? 06:45 I was looking for a transparent hotel mario image 06:45 goe lock 06:45 Oh joy, a guy to ban! ^w^ 06:45 OMG MUGEN Database:Chat/Logs/17 June 2013 06:45 for my poster my my YouTube Poop movie. 06:45 *For 06:45 not mai 06:45 lol 06:46 *my 06:46 First, a transparent Hotel Mario is already in his page 06:46 I NOW KNOW WHAT A MUGEN IS 06:46 It's what then? x3 06:46 THEN GOT OFF THE WIKI 06:46 Mugen is a board game that you play with a video. 06:46 NO 06:46 whenever you hear a pop sound 06:46 IT IS A FIGHTING GAME 06:47 mugen appears 06:47 GET THE F*CK OUT 06:47 and you have to stop and listen to him 06:47 because HE IS THE BOSS 06:47 Or not, because you will be kicked! ^w^ 06:47 THANKFULLY. 06:47 good work. 06:47 Thats the first I've ever seen someone kicked. 06:47 You're welcome. ;) 06:48 This is not the first 06:48 yeah 06:48 I already kick 3 before x) 06:48 more people are brain-dead by the second 06:48 ... 06:48 dot dot dot 06:48 @Dylanius: And Mugen is a engine game 06:48 Game Engine 06:49 What are you talking ? 06:49 ... 06:49 Yeah, fortunately, I will not kicked you despite your bad response ;) 06:49 I HAVE RETURNED 06:49 DA FAQ 06:49 GET OUT 06:49 IT IS NOT RAP RAT 06:50 lol 06:50 LOL 06:50 RAP RAT?!? 06:50 and you have kicked again ^w^ 06:50 LOL 06:50 RAP RAT 06:50 DUDE NO. 06:50 sorry connection issues :) 06:50 no 06:50 ?!?!? 06:50 you wer...never mind 06:50 who has a rom for hotel malleo 06:50 I'm confused. 06:50 no, it's because you're getting kicked for NOT KNOWING WHAT MUGEN IS. 06:50 I do know 06:50 connection issues?!?!?!? 06:50 LOL 06:50 LOL 06:51 nope. no you do not. 06:51 You have gained a ban of 1 day! 06:51 guys 06:51 what is a RAP RAT? 06:51 First time I've ever seen someone banned to. 06:51 I dont know 06:51 IDK. 06:51 Banned yes? x) 06:51 A rat that raps? 06:51 Banned yes! x) * 06:51 (UnusualGuy SOMEHOW finds a way to come back) How long is this gonna go on? 06:51 lol nope 06:52 7 DAYS 06:52 Nope 06:52 a second 06:52 If you don't know ANYTHING about MUGEN, this Wikia's not for you. 06:52 IKR? 06:52 But if it do more worst (troll, spam and big insult), It can gain a "infinite" ban 06:53 White Kyurem's 11p has a shield which disable's itself when the enemie's health is low. 06:53 ... 06:53 to give them a chance to attack. 06:53 06:53 Yes, otherwise too easy for him 06:53 wow how many online 06:54 Gotta go. 06:54 Bye 06:54 Bye. 06:54 yeah, see yalater 06:55 Bye 06:55 Guys 06:55 I'm terrified 06:55 Why? UnusualGuy has yet attacked? 06:55 Some noob out there wrote a fan-fiction about my OC 06:56 AND ITS GROSS 06:56 where ? 06:56 on DA 06:56 ok 06:56 it is a yaoi and the strange and pedo-part is 06:56 MY OC IS 13 06:57 Oh joy, it has create a page for delete 06:57 ^w^ 06:57 what page? 06:57 which character soniccrash 06:57 hold on a sec 06:57 and it has added a picture "Toast" 06:58 But lol x) 06:58 http://fc03.deviantart.net/fs71/f/2013/124/b/4/reese_yamoto_sprite_by_sonicbooom1212-d643g1x.png 06:58 thanks 06:59 no prob 06:59 and the even more creepy part is that...well let me explain 07:00 you guys know the definition of yaoi right? 07:00 and well 07:00 yes 07:00 you know the villager in ssb4... 07:00 CREEPY 07:00 MURDER 07:00 THING 07:00 YAOI 07:00 I mean rly 07:01 ??? 07:01 toast 07:01 Oh god, it attack my talk page! -w- 07:01 in ssb4 new challenge im megaman and wii fit trainer 07:01 Oh 07:01 Hey Jarquin 07:01 Yes? 07:01 hi 07:02 The chat is died by the rain 07:02 hello alfrquin im thestarwolf123 of youtube 07:02 hi 07:02 http://www.sloganmaker.com/ 07:02 Hi. 07:03 "MUGEN for beauty to have and to hold." 07:03 I 200 chars for mugen and all tips of donald mcdonald 07:04 TAS!!! 07:04 UnsualGuy vandalism your talk page! 07:05 unsualguy no online in the chat 07:05 (UnusualGuy* I forgot a "u") 07:05 ok 07:05 Yes, I banned him of 1 day for the moment 07:06 but now it vandalism the user talk in the wikia 07:06 Lol! a Sparta Remix video! 07:06 and I am not admin for ban him. 07:06 why ? 07:07 Because I have not ask to Jenngra505 yet. 07:07 has 07:09 Hello boss 07:10 Hi. 07:10 Boss? All I can think of is The Boss, a custom unit for Total Annihilation. It is rather powerful. 07:10 :3 07:10 it is true toupou 07:11 Some guy is causing, uuh, trouble. 07:11 Okay, then use your Total Annihilation on UnusualGuy, please >: ) 07:11 Use a video game from 1997 on UnusualGuy? Wut? 07:11 Uh... Ban him I want say. ^^" 07:12 Hmm...lets see what he does next... 07:12 Uh huh huh huh huh Yeah (In Butt-head's voice) 07:12 I now make a game at mugen throne in a moment but I leave the chat open 07:13 I may appear absent periodically. I'm doing some modding. 07:13 ok 07:13 mmm i hate when this chat stops 07:14 Hi again. 07:14 Me too. 07:14 -_- User talk:UnusualGuy 07:14 win 07:14 round1 07:15 ... 07:15 Okay, it has say me "so bad" 07:15 Wait that I become admin, I will really be bad on you!!! 07:16 Is banned now. 07:16 :) 07:16 ... Thank 07:16 thanks 07:17 Oh hey Plasmoid! 07:17 I was busy 07:17 Just as I am now. 07:18 k 07:20 everything is silent 07:20 *loud crash* 07:21 NO MY POKEMON COLLECTION 07:29 Like a Boss! ^w^ 07:29 I must go briefly! 07:29 I'll be back! 07:29 and I have do my first ban, Boss 07:29 Ok bye :) 07:29 oh no 07:29 Josh Geary released a new character 07:30 you know what time it is 07:30 in mugen database 07:30 ? 07:30 Yo 07:31 Hello 07:31 hello 07:31 hey 07:31 I have 81 subs :) 07:31 Sadly I have 21 07:31 rapthemokey 07:31 Yeah 07:31 Hello rafael 07:32 Yo 07:34 ... 07:35 ... 07:35 So i'm making my own MUGEN project 07:35 here is the cast: http://i3.ytimg.com/vi/zWVDWGDXvUc/hqdefault.jpg 07:35 hi 07:36 so much people here 07:36 Yo 07:36 Hello Mario 07:36 i'll be going 07:37 just bored 07:37 Ok 07:39 ... 07:39 now what 07:40 download metalman 07:41 I got JgearyandJslikk's Yellow Stickman 07:41 Its ok 07:41 but the basic attacks are slow 07:42 Ok 07:42 es 07:46 ... 07:46 .... 07:46 I'm watching Adventure Time. 07:47 I'm playing MUGEN 07:47 Me too 07:48 lol the songs I chose are awesome 07:49 The songs i choosed are awesome too. 07:49 me too 07:49 Example: On the stage where Waluigi beatdown Kung Fu Mario xD 07:50 Me I change the song included with a better song for me in Rainbow Road by EXShadow 07:50 Splash Hill = Windy Hill (Lost World) 07:50 Realm of Rain = Knife Party 07:50 Aquarium (KoF) = Ikachan theme 07:50 knight of the wind in megaman stage 07:51 The Playstation Wall = Giant Chicken's Theme (Family Guy) 07:52 Castle Duckula = Casino Night Zone (2-player) 07:52 my screenpack marvel super heroes 07:53 One of my screenpacks is IMT 07:53 the other is UYA 07:53 and the one I'm using now is the default with some changes 07:54 more charachters donald mcdonald my favourite 07:55 I have returned! 07:55 hey :3 07:56 Yo 07:56 I agree with Sonic. Yellow Stickman is ok 07:57 bye tomorrow 07:57 WB Boss 07:57 bye Supermugen 07:57 Bye 07:57 I added speed to Yellow Stickman's attacks 07:58 Jenngra505 is here, I will maybe ask him for become Admin 07:58 but I dont know if I must 07:59 :) 07:59 Next time maybe, if UnusualGuy continue 07:59 You gotta remember that being an admin isn't just about banning people. Banning people upon their first infraction isn't a good idea either. 08:00 Adios toupou 08:00 I will see 08:01 but if it up the error, I bann 08:01 :( 08:01 lol 08:03 And one vandalism undo, one 08:03 I was playing survival mode with Mordecai and Oshawott with his 8-bit palette. The second battle was Mordecai and Pikachu with his 8-bit palette 08:03 seems legit... 08:04 I'm editing P-Head by AngryNoah 08:05 :) 08:05 Surely there are better characters to edit :/ 08:06 I edit one also 08:06 hey u two 08:07 waluigi luvs u all 08:07 waluigi is love 08:07 WTF 08:07 I feeling well that! 08:07 Eh? 08:07 That didn't seem reasonable. 08:07 WHAT WAS THAT 08:07 LET US WAIT. 08:07 its back 08:07 wa 08:07 ... 08:08 waluigi is my bf 08:08 Sorry Plasmoid, but it's maybe UnusualGuy again 08:08 or other troll 08:08 who? 08:08 .O. 08:08 You Crash, sorry 08:08 Wa. 08:08 Wa! 08:08 WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! 08:08 ...luigi 08:08 waluigi4prez 08:09 0_o 08:09 shrek is dreck 08:09 Okay, it has vandalism Waluigi's page 08:09 I can kick/ban him? 08:09 but u luv me 08:09 If he is a vandal, then yes. 08:09 gai 08:10 I thinking that from the begin! 08:10 he got told 08:10 If he makes another offence, then I shall proceed to ban him. 08:10 How much of ban's day for him? 08:10 THE REST OF HIS MORTAL LIFE! 08:10 Lol, jk. 08:10 :3 08:10 xD 08:10 .O. 08:11 I'm watching MLP. 08:11 This joke will stay in the log, Plasmoid! ^w^ 08:11 Oh yes, because this is being recorded, isn't it... 08:11 Hmm... 08:11 Spanglyweff. 08:12 Spanglywhat? 08:13 Crash's Vandalism: 2 08:13 A word that (when typed into Google) will show the true overlord of the universe. 08:13 lol its me isnt it? 08:13 No :| 08:14 darn 08:14 Banned. 08:14 k 08:14 BRB 08:15 Nice! 08:15 Testicles. 08:15 Now, bann his Wa (his bad drawn)! 08:15 Nuts. 08:15 What a chat log this is going to be! 08:15 Balls. 08:15 Nut Shot. 08:15 Peanuts. 08:15 Head Shot! 08:15 Dick 08:15 or Cock 08:15 Woah! 08:15 DUUUUUUUUUDE. 08:15 ... 08:16 Nuggets. 08:16 Mo-Mo-Mo-Monster Killer-Killer-Killer! 08:16 I want a Meat ball 08:16 ... 08:16 Nuggets de poulet. ^w^ 08:16 Meatball football. 08:16 WELCOME TO SEGA, WE MAKE GAMES I THINK!! 08:16 hand ball 08:16 .... 08:16 And by that, I mean soccer, to those who live in America. 08:17 k 08:17 Time for me to go sleep! 08:17 Adios toupou 08:17 Good bye everbody, Good bye Boss 08:17 BECAUSE FOOTBALL IS PLAYED WITH YOUR HANDS. THAT'S WHY IT'S CALLED FOOTBALL. 08:17 Goodbye 08:17 In America. 08:17 good night 08:17 *waves* 08:17 I say goodbye to toupou 08:17 *still waves* 08:18 ... 08:18 ^w^ 08:18 what is going on 08:18 *waves* 08:18 Our boss will never change! ^w^ 08:18 The biggest clusterfudge. 08:18 *waves* 08:18 ikr? 08:18 :3 08:18 :3 08:18 Cats 08:18 (mugen) 08:18 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YX8uTRZ9ppk 08:18 (mugen) agic. 08:18 *disconnect and go sleep* 08:18 Is raining again in my home 08:19 PULLING TOUPOU FROM THE MATRIX. 08:19 I AM USING SHIFT. 08:19 "falls and can't get up* 08:20 Trtl pwr. 08:20 lol 08:20 *buys life alert* 08:22 ... 08:23 hey i'm grump 08:24 i'm not so grump 08:24 It appears that my current state of emotions would depict myself as not being as "gump" as my associate here. 08:24 and were the game grumps 08:24 ... 2013 06 17